1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved universal package for containing a plurality of objects such as electrical components, connectors, chips, semiconductors, etc. having similar profiles or silhouettes and the invention also relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for loading said packages and for feeding or dispensing the objects from the packages at a remote work station or point of assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An ever-increasing need is present for a universal packaging system for objects such as electrical connectors and the like, which may vary widely in size and in shape or profile. Often electrical components such as connectors are produced at one location and then must be packaged or stored and thereafter transported in a safe and efficient manner to a remote location where the individual components are utilized in the fabrication of more complex electronic and electrical devices. Because such electrical components are produced in almost an endless variety of different shapes and sizes, it is extremely desirable to provide a universal packaging system which is capable of handling the infinitely diverse types of components with a minimal effort and expenditure for tooling and packaging costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,835 discloses a method and apparatus for preparing a cassette loaded with a plurality of relatively small size electronic parts for use in the electronic industry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,719 discloses a shock and impact resistant ceramic semiconductor package. U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,206 discloses a device for the simultaneous mounting of electrical components on a common carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,315 discloses a tube assembly for integrated circuit components slidably mounted on an elongated rail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,662 discloses a magazine for use in automatic, electrical component assembling devices wherein means is provided for advancing electrical components out of a magazine feed path for sequential pick-off.
International Patent Publication No. WO86/06049, published Oct. 23, 1986 discloses an elongated electrically conductive polymeric tube for storing, transportation and handling of static sensitive semiconductor microchips or other static sensitive electronic devices.
British patent No. 2 127 380, dated Sept. 17, 1986, discloses an opaque, anti-static packaging tube for encapsulated integrated circuit components having a see-through window extending along the length of the tube arranged so that the circuit components do not touch the window but permit the circuit components contained in the tube to be viewed from the outside.
Japanese patent publication No. J-60117799, published June 25, 1985, discloses a magazine for housing dual in-line semiconductor devices with a projected package guide device extending in a longitudinal direction. Japanese patent publication No. J-60137734 published July 22, 1985, discloses a magazine connecting device for an integrated circuit unloader having space for monitoring a joint portion of a projected magazine and a pick-up or shooting element. Japanese patent publication No. J60167400 published Aug. 30, 1985, discloses a semiconductor element supply component for providing a long time continuing operation by using a plurality of stacked magazines. Japanese patent publication No. J-60167499 published Aug. 30, 1985, discloses a magazine for semiconductor devices having a cylindrical main casing and at least one cylindrical casing end formed to be opened and closed freely and Japanese patent publication No. 60169197 published Sept. 23, 1985, discloses a part container having a concave cross-section with a stopper at one end to contain integrated circuit sockets, etc.
Most, if not all, of the magazines, packages or containers disclosed in the aforementioned prior art patents and publications have relatively complex cross-sectional shapes with diverse reentrant portions. Reentrant portions are defined as any protuberances such as walls, ribs, flanges and the like that extend or project inwardly into the transverse cross-sectional area generally defined by the outer tubular wall of a hollow shape. Many packages are formed of relatively rigid material such as polyvinylchloride and having a cross-sectional shape that is specifically designed to accommodate only a single shape of component. A problem that occurs with rigid tubular packages is that during use or handling, bending stresses may be applied resulting in kinking or a permanent bend or break in the package wall rendering the package unsuitable for further use, especially when the package is to be unloaded while serving as a magazine or dispenser of the objects contained therein.
Moreover, none of the containers, magazines or packages appear to suggest that a package be constructed with a universal transverse cross-sectional shape of circular or oval configuration wherein outer protuberances or extremities of the components contained therein are frictionally engaged with internal wall surfaces and wherein a universal circular shaped tube can be utilized for packaging a plurality of widely differently shaped objects. Most of the prior art packages or magazines provide for free, sliding movement of the components in the packages and some of the packages or magazines require removable end plugs or stops in order to keep the components from sliding out, especially during storage, transport, and handling before finally reaching a point of end use or installation.